bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Hollywood on Parade No. A-8
Hollywood on Parade ---- A waxwork figure of Eddie Borden comes to life and tells the audience about the various stars from the Hollywood Hall of Fame, such as Clara Bow. Bow's husband Rex Bell suggests that Eddie get it on with a waxwork figure of Betty Boop, who is played by Bonnie Poe. Betty then asks Eddie to accompany her in a rendition of "My Silent Love." Dracula, played by Bela Lugosi comes to life, gets Betty Boop in the clinch, bends over her menacingly and sensually at the same time, and utters: "Boop! You have Booped your last Boop!". Near the end of the film short, Betty is locked in a jail cell in which she is located by Eddie. Before Eddie can help Betty escape from the locked cell, he is turned back into a waxwork figure by Chandu the Magician. Betty responds by saying: "Why'd you do that to my Eddie?", only to be turned back into a waxwork herself by Chandu the Magician, who then turns himself into a waxwork figure. Quotes *Rex Bell: "Why don't you find some other girl? Instead of my wife!" *Eddie Borden: "Who would you suggest?" *Rex Bell: "How about Betty Boop? The new little girl Max Fleischer made." *Eddie Borden: "Well if he can make her I can go over and say hello." *Rex Bell: "Say, Eddie make sure you don't melt the wax." *Eddie Borden: "Ever since I saw you in the screen cartoon. I've often wondered to see your garter to see if it were real diamonds." *Betty Boop: "FRESH! You go away you big bad man... Ooooh!" *Eddie Borden: "Now you know you don't mean that..." *Eddie Borden: "You know Betty honey I'd love to hear you sing a song." *Betty Boop: "Okay, I'll sing if you play piano for me." *Betty Boop: "Can you play My Silent Love?" *Betty Boop: "If you call me that darling I'll play anything!" *Dracula: "Betty! You have Booped your last Boop!" *Eddie Borden: "Oh, hello Dorothy!" *Dorothy Burgess: "You look for somebody no?" *Eddie Borden: "I'm looking for somebody yes, I'm looking for my girl Betty Boop." *Dorothy Burgess: "Why you look for this Betty Boo?" *Eddie Borden: "Not Boo... Boop!" *Dorothy Burgess: "Boo!" *Eddie Borden: "That's near enough..." *Eddie Borden: "The reason I'm looking for her is because she's my girl and I love her." *Betty Boop: "EDDIE! Oh..." *Chandu the Magician: "STOP! STOP I say!" *Eddie Borden: "Well who are you stop me in the afternoon?" *Chandu the Magician: "I am Chandu the Magician!" *Eddie Borden: "You can't fool me Jane Whitman!" *Chandu the Magican: "You must return to wax." *Betty Boop: "Why'd you do that to my Eddie? What's a matter with you!" Cast & Crew *Bonnie Poe as Betty Boop *Eddie Borden as Himself *Bela Lugosi as Dracula *Chandu the Magician *Rex Bell as Himself *Clara Bow (Referenced) *Dorothy Burgess *Charles Murray *Marie Prevost *Gayne Whitman *Louis Lewyn (Producer/Director) Music *"My Silent Love" performed by Bonnie Poe as Betty Boop. Gallery Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 01.png Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 02.png Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 03.png Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 04.png Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 05.png Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 06.png Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 07.png Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 08.png Edd1.png Hall of Fame.png Hollwy.jpg Jail cell.jpg Poe and borde3n.jpg Controversy Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 02.png|Bonnie Poe as Betty Boop Mae Questel dressed up as Betty Boop, has to hide one withered arm.png|Mae Questel as Betty Boop Betty is portrayed by singer-actress Bonnie Poe, who was one of several actresses who voiced the star in the animated Betty Boop cartoons. the controversy came via Helen Kane, the original "Boop-Boop-a-Doop" girl, a popular singer who capitalized on her novel coquettish voice to become an onstage hit in the late 1920s through early 1930s, and Mae Questel. Helen Kane sued over the impersonation of her as Betty Boop. Any such appearance as Betty would have negated her claim. Mae Questel had already played the role of Betty in Musical Justice in 1931. When Questel played Betty Boop in person, she had to hide one of her arms or keep them on her hips at all times, due to the fact that she had one arm that was smaller than the other. Trivia *In the film Betty Boop is compared to the famous "It Girl" Clara Bow, who Betty Boop was somewhat based on. *Bonnie Poe's real name was Clara Rothbart. Throughout her entire career on radio and on stage, she used the stage name Bonnie Poe. *Poe started voicing Betty Boop in the cartoons starting from 1933 with her first cartoon being Mother Goose Land, prior to that she did the role of Betty on radio. *Helen Kane appeared in Hollywood on Parade A-2 (1932), two years before Betty would make her appearance on the same series of short subjects released by Paramount. See Also *''Musical Justice'' *Bonnie Poe ---- Category:Episodes Category:Featured Category:1934 Category:Hollywood on Parade No. A-8 Category:Hollywood on Parade